Eternal
by BelleSC
Summary: Because their love would live forever.


Eternal...

O garoto chegou ao jardim silenciosamente. Não queria que ela percebesse sua presença. Era uma fria tarde de inverno, mas ele só vestia uma blusa de mangas compridas. Gostava do frio. Andou lentamente até um banco de mármore, em frente ao lago da propriedade, onde estava sentada uma garota tão morena e bonita quanto ele.

Absorta e olhando fixamente o movimento brando das águas, a menina parecia não ter sentido a aproximação dele. O garoto aproximou-se e sentou-se atrás dela. Colocou as mãos sobre sua face e sentiu suas feições se modificarem num sorriso.

– Deixe-me adivinhar quem é... – ela disse sorrindo.

– O seu primo preferido, lógico! – disse o moreno virando-a para si com um sorriso.

– Você não tem jeito, Sirius... Posso saber o que te traz até aqui?

– Vim ver você, é claro.

– Sirius, você já me vê todos os dias. Deixe-me ficar um pouco sozinha, vai... – disse com a voz cansada e levemente irritada.

– Mas a gente precisa conversar. Você sabe, Bella. Tá fugindo de mim há uma semana! Semana que vem a gente volta à Hogwarts! – disse exasperado.

– Depois, Six. Depois, ok?

Ele levantou os braços em sinal de indignação, ao passo que ela sorria enquanto se levantava e voltava para a "Mui antiga e nobre mansão dos Black".

Sirius acompanhou o movimento da prima até ela desaparecer pela porta, sem olhar para trás. Seus olhos continuaram focados no local onde ela estivera. Não poderia passar daquele dia. Eles precisavam mesmo conversar. O garoto ficou sentado naquele mesmo lugar até que entardecer. Quando, finalmente, a noite caiu, ele entrou de novo em casa, onde os Black já desciam as escadas para o jantar.

– Eu já ia te chamar. Onde você esteve o dia todo, Sirius? – perguntou um menino mais baixo e levemente parecido com o maior.

– Tava lá fora, Regulus. Você sabe que eu não suporto esta casa. Tudo fechado, escuro...

– Tá bem, entendi. Vamos jantar?

Sirius acenou imperceptivelmente para o irmão. Eles se sentaram à mesa, lado a lado. Sirius, ao lado de Andrômeda, e de frente para Bellatrix. Regulus estava com Narcissa à sua frente, e os pais dos morenos nas cabeceiras da mesa.

Eles comiam em silêncio até que a Sra. Black falou com voz forte.

– Meninas, sua mãe pediu que eu avisasse que vem buscá-las amanhã. Pela manhã, provavelmente.

Sirius olhou para a prima mais velha de relance, e viu que ela também o observava.

– Sim, titia. Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo.

O moreno se levantou da mesa, enraivecido. No fim, ela conseguiria fugir.

– Sirius Black! Volte já, aqui! – bradou o pai.

– Perdi a fome.

– Volte aqui agora, não é um pedido.

– Eu disse que não estou com fome... – falou entre dentes.

Nervoso e vermelho, o pai do garoto caminhou em direção ao filho. Este mantinha-se inflexível, com os olhos em Bella, que o observava aflita. O homem estava muito perto dele quando alguém gritou.

– Pára, por favor!

Todos olharam para a garota morena que agora havia abaixado a cabeça.

– O que você perguntou, garota? – perguntou a tia.

– Disse para não machucá-lo, titia. Adianta? – a garota respondeu com os olhos fixos em moreno, que a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Subam. Os cinco. Agora, para seus quartos.

Os filhos e sobrinhos foram para o andar de cima da casa. Bella tentava não encarar Sirius, martirizando-se por tê-lo defendido.

Regulus entrou em seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do irmão. Cissy e Andy foram direto para o quarto delas, a primeira ainda reclamando. Sobrara, por fim, Bellatrix e Sirius. Ela já se encaminhava para a porta, quando ele segurou seu braço firmemente.

– O que foi, Sirius. – Disse cansada.

– O que foi? – respondeu – Por que me defendeu, Bella?

– Da próxima vez eu não o faço então. – Disse irritada, virando-se para sair.

– Você sabe que não é isso. Vamos conversar.

Aquela não era uma pergunta, mas uma ordem. Os dois tinham dezesseis anos, mas Sirius era, obviamente, vinte vezes mais forte que ela. Somando-se à força, sua determinação e teimosia levaram Bella a aceitar aquela conversa com ele.

– Fala, Black. O que você quer? – perguntou, sentando-se e olhando-o altiva e fixamente.

– A verdade, Bella. Só isso. – Disse sorrindo e abrandando o olhar da garota por uns segundos.

– Poderia ser mais específico, priminho? Nunca fui boa em adivinhação, devo admitir.

Ele riu uma risada rouca e encantadora.

– Você não está bem grandinha pra fugir da verdade assim, não?

– Se for pra tentar adivinhar tudo o que você diz, eu vou embora. – Disse determinada – Mas de que verdade você está falando?

Sirius caminhou até ela e afastou alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caíam no rosto. A garota fechou os olhos. Será que depois de tanto tempo ela nunca deixaria de sentir-se tão vulnerável perto dele? Talvez fosse pelo fato de Sirius ter sido o único capaz de transpor aquela fria fortaleza chamada Bellatrix Black.

– Estou querendo dizer que você me ama, Bella. Sempre amou e nunca deixará de amar.

Ela sentiu um frio na barriga pela verdade daquelas palavras. Não havia um só dia em que não pensasse no primo, e no quanto poderiam ser felizes se não fosse o gênio de ambos. Eram orgulhosos demais para admitirem que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Até nos defeitos. Seria assim pra sempre.

Bellatrix não tinha palavras ou argumentos para responder-lhe, por isso apenas levantou-se e partiu em direção à porta, mas ele foi mais rápido. Puxou-a para si e os lábios deles se encontraram num beijo de quem havia esperado muito tempo por aquele momento. Quando se separaram, Sirius encarou os profundos olhos azuis acinzentados de Bella, que tentava, sem sucesso, desprender-se do olhar dele.

– Agora, Bella, olhe para mim e diga que não me ama.

Ela mordia os lábios para não falar mais do que devia, até que murmurou, incerta, o que era raro de acontecer.

– Eu não amo, Sirius. Nem você, nem ninguém. Não posso.

– Por que não, Bella. Por quê? – ele já se alterava pelo desespero – Permita-se ser feliz!

– Até hoje o amor só me machucou, Sirius. Agora não será diferente. – Disse desanimada.

– Vai ser diferente, Bella. Porque eu amo você. – Disse ele, conseguindo impulsivamente a atenção da garota, que tentava inutilmente controlar o brilho nos olhos.

– Não diga isso... – disse confusa.

– É a verdade, Bellatrix. Então, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, não se esconda atrás de toda essa frieza, porque eu sei que você não é assim! Que droga, Bella! Fala a verdade, pelo menos agora! – lágrimas brincavam nos olhos de ambos.

Sirius esperava pela reação de Bellatrix, que havia mantido a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas o que ele não imaginava era a atitude que a garota teve a seguir.

Chorando copiosamente, Bella andou até o primo e passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. O moreno a envolveu, ainda assustado, apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela enquanto a acalmava. Quando conseguiu falar, Bella olhou para ele, encarando-o profundamente.

– Por que demorou tanto tempo para me dizer isso, Sirius?

– Por que eu achei que você soubesse, Bella.

A garota riu. Pela primeira vez, ela tinha sido passado para trás, logo por quem menos imaginaria, Sirius. Sua risada era linda, deixava-a mais bela que antes. Iluminava suas feições e encantava o menino.

– Eu amo você mais que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo! Não sei por que cargas d'água fui me apaixonar pela menina mais sarcástica, convencida, irritante, irônica, linda, encantadora e mais perfeita desse mundo!

Ela riu com ele até que pararam por alguns instantes.

– E pela pessoa que mais te ama, você quer dizer, não?

Ele ficou surpreso. Nunca imaginou Bella Black admitindo gostar de alguém, de verdade. Muito menos se este alguém fosse ele.

– Não brinca, Bella. Eu gosto, de verdade, de você.

– Ah, não! Quando eu falo a verdade, você não acredita em mim! – disse brava, levantando-se da cama.

– Então quer dizer que...

– Que eu te amo, Six. "Sempre amei e nunca deixarei de amar". Palavras suas, apesar de ser verdade. Te amo mesmo, de verdade, Sr. Sirius Black.

Sirius e Bella abraçaram-se e, neste momento, nada mais existia. Esse momento durou até que ouviram batidas na porta. Sirius atendeu e se deparou com a figura severa da mãe. Ela o ignorou e se dirigiu à sobrinha.

– Eu disse para irem para os seus quartos, Bellatrix. Vá pra lá. Ainda temos que conversar sobre o acontecido no jantar.

Sirius nunca imaginou que Bella faria o que se seguiu, mas, pensando bem, percebeu que ela o havia surpreendido muito naquele dia.

– Pois não, titia. Se quer saber o motivo de eu ter defendido o meu _namorado _de uma covardia sem sentido como aquelas, lá vai: o motivo é _amor. _Algo que ninguém nessa família entenderá algum dia. – Dizendo isso, ela se virou e saiu batendo a porta. Não sem antes lançar um sorriso a Sirius.

O garoto ainda ouviu um grande sermão dos pais sobre a atitude no jantar, mas não se importava. O pior era que os pais dele e de Bella tinham proibido os dois de se verem. A possibilidade de ficar longe dela estava corroendo-o por dentro.

Na manhã seguinte, levantou cedo, o bastante para não encontrar movimento na casa. Aos poucos, a família ia descendo para o café. Ele e Bella encararam-se de longe.

A mãe das meninas, Walburga Black, chegou logo. Bella foi se despedir de Sirius, sem que ninguém visse. Ele teve tempo apenas de pedir que ela abrisse sua bolsa para que ele colocasse algo. A tia do menino chegou puxando a filha e levando-a para longe dele. No portão da casa, Bella abriu o fecho da bolsa que carregava, e nela havia uma Flor-de-Liz encantada, para nunca murchar. Junto dela, um bilhete na caligrafia que ela conhecia muito bem:

"_Eu te amo._

_Meu amor por você é como esta flor..._

_Eterno_."

A garota sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem queimando seu rosto branquinho, enquanto era arrastada para longe daqueles olhos que a acalmavam. Com a face também marcada de lágrimas, Sirius a observava ir. Quando estava na saída da casa, Bella se virou e lançou-lhe um último olhar de amor e tristeza.

Sirius foi dormir o mais cedo possível. Acordou de madrugada, com o som de uma coruja-das-torres que batia o bico na janela. Quase não se levantou, tamanha era a dor. Além de ter que viver naquela casa, o lugar que mais odiava, aquelas pessoas as quais ele tinha que considerar como família tinham-lhe tirado a única pessoa que ainda lhe importava entre os Black.

No entanto, a mera possibilidade de a carta ser de Bella, fez com que ele abrisse a janela para deixar a ave entrar. A coruja trazia no bico uma minúscula carta, com uma caligrafia que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo. O papel ainda trazia o perfume dela. As poucas palavras diziam tudo o que ele queria ouvir ao fim daquele dia:

"_Eu te amo, Six_

_Sua Bella."_

O coração do garoto aquietou-se um pouco. Mesmo estando separados, tanto Six quanto Bella tinham certeza de que aquele amor não acabaria com a distância que lhes fora imposta. A história e o amor deles duraria o tempo que a flor de Bella durasse...

Para sempre.

* * *

N.a: Idiota, eu sei... Sirius e Bellatrix felizes e tals... Mas foi inevitável. Hahahaha

Beijos!

ps.: Reviws SEMPRE bem-vindas! auhsuahsuhasuhas

s2


End file.
